Never
by gdangel
Summary: Sort of a what if during the first season. Basically Nathan and Haley hate each other, and Lucas promises Haley he'll get her a boyfriend. Wonder who the lucky guy will end up being, and how will Nathan feel about it. Read and find out. Over 4,000 hits.
1. Chapter 1

Haley: Hey Tree Hill fans you ready for another Naley fic?

Nathan: Well if your not to bad here's one.

Haley: (Warningly) Nathan.

Lucas: Guys!

Haley and Nathan: What?!

Peyton: Disclaimer.

Brooke: Oh, I want to say it!

Lucas: Okay Brooke

Brooke: The author doesn't own anything, so... Wait, if the author doesn't own anything how is she writing this story?

Rachel: Well, duh. Her mom owns everything.

Mouth: Well not everything, but she does own the computer.

Bevan: Okay I'm like really confused you guys, can we just get on with the story.

Mouth: (Annoyed) Fine if you want to get sued.

Ordinary to Whoa.

"Luke," Haley called out her friends name running up to him. Every school day since kindergarten they walked together. Their parents enjoyed the idea, and at one time they walked with a huge group of kids. Then, high school came and everyone had cars, or took the bus.

"Oh Hales, I think I screwed up things big time with Brooke," Luke claimed putting his head down. Their junior year in high school was the year Whitey convinced Luke to play. After he joined he girls started noticing him. All of them accept the one he wanted to notice him, Brooke.

"What the all-star do this time?" Haley asked in a mocking tone.

He took a long breath and answered, "Well... Her friend Peyton asked me if I liked her and I totally freaked and told her that she wasn't my type."

"Wow," Haley commented as she looked up at him in shock. The guy had just messed up a chance at going out with the most popular girl in school. After a minute Haley found his eyes on her. They had a look in them that made her feel uncomfortable.

"No. Luke, your kidding me right? I can't fix things every time you make a mistake," Haley complained. Lucas had made a fool of himself at least five times everyday in front of Brooke. Unfortunately, Haley was the one left picking up the pieces.

"Come on, you know what I'll even get someone to go out with you," well the guy was getting desperate, so Haley nodded. Even if she didn't really like anyone at Tree Hill at all, it would still be nice not having to be a third wheel in the Brucas relationship, like Peyton would be. Still there were hints of her liking Jake, so Haley would be the odd one out.

When they approached school Haley went strait to where Brooke's squad was practicing. Right before she met with Brooke the cheerleader turned to her. It was like everyday since Lucas joined the teem. The cheerleaders were happy about it, though. Brooke can be a little bossy at times, but she does havea good heart, so... Everyone let's her bossiness slide.

"Hey tutor girl," Brooke smiled.

"Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Haley asked. Brooke threw down her pom – pomes and followed Haley.

"So, what's up?" Brooke asked a little more down then usual, but she was still as hyper. If Brooke was anything she was hyper.

"Well, the truth is Lucas does like you, he's just really shy around you for some reason. When Peyton asked yesterday about his feelings for you, he freaked, and wants to be with you more then anything," came Haley's reply. Brooke smiled, but never told Haley anything about what she was going to do about. Instead she ran off somewhere.

As Haley was walking alone around the school someone decided to have his friends encircle her, "Well, well, well. If it isn't tutor girl all by herself."

"Leave me alone Nathan," Haley spat the last word. It was torture to say the guys name. Lucas had been terrorized by the guy, and Haley wanted nothing to do with him.

"Actually we need a small favor," one of Nathan's accomplices explained. The accomplice was none other then the school's favorite clown, Tim.

"Yeah, get Luke to quit the teem or else," Nathan grinned one of his famous grins.

That was enough to set Haley off, "What are you going to do to him kill him, kill me, to be honest we don't care. Do you understand? Luke is not quitting the teem just because your afraid he's better then you. Which he is, because at least he has a heart. Now you can let me leave or I can and will force you to let me go." All of them were shocked by Haley. None of them knew that she would get angry. She was the girl that would help old people cross the street. For her to well at them like that, well... They didn't know what to do so they just let her go.

Haley: Yeah, girl power.

Nathan: Didn't think you had it in you, Hales.

Tim: That's right Hales, Now don't forget to read and review dog.

Lucas: Just say read and review Tim.


	2. The guy with a crush on Haley

Peyton: Hey guys, thanks for the review they we're awesome.

Haley: Now it's time for another disclaimer. :)

Brooke: Yep, Nathan, your turn!

Nathan: I thought you were the one who was supposed to say it.

Rachel: Well someone better we're running out of talk time.

Lucas: Fine, the author doesn't own anything.

The Guy With a Crush on Haley

Lucas had asked almost every guy in school if they wanted to go out with Haley. Including Jake, who was obviously into Peyton. No luck what so ever. Poor Haley had gotten him and Brooke together, but now, he couldn't fond anyone for her. Brooke was even helping with the task. No one seemed to be interested in someone smarter then them. No one until... Lucas opened up the door to the locker room after practice only to hear.

"Man, I can't believe tutor girl dogged you like dat man," Came Tim's voice. Luke laughed and hid behind the lockers to hear the rest of the story.

"I know man it's like you like her," Came a females voice. As soon as everyone heard it they freaked, but Lucas stayed quite.

Nathan finally said something, "Rachel get out of the boy's locker room."

"Or what you'll tell couch Durham about how you were playing hooky today? I don't think so," Rachel countered.

"Get out," Nathan wasn't afraid of Rachel's threats.

"No denying it either, guess you do have a soft spot for tutor girl," Rachel said walking out. As she pushed the door open Whitey came in looking at her like she was a ghost. Then he shook his head, figuring he didn't want to know.

"Lucas, boys," Whitey greeted making Lucas's presence known.

"What?" Nathan looked on the other side of the lockers only to see Luke, "Dude, you need to stop eavesdropping." Then he started walking towards the showers.

"Wait," Lucas called.

"What," stopping and turning to face his half brother, Nathan crossed his arms.

"You like Haley," quickly Luke made his decision Luke had told Haley he'd find her someone, so he would go through with it. Even if the guy who liked her was their worst enemy.

"Whatever," turning back around, Nathan resumed walking to his destination.

"You stop being a jerk, and I'll get her to go out with you," Luke told him with a grin on his face. Nathan stood still listening to the bargain he was making. Neither of them knew what they were getting into, but they were doing it for Haley none the less.

"Depends," the raven haired jock told him, Luke nodded waiting for him to go on, "On how you get her to go out with me. If I find out it's like-"

"Actually she likes you, too, but I'm her best friend. If you and I become friends, you get the girl. Make sense?" lying through his teeth Luke sealed the deal as Nathan nodded walked away. Jake then suddenly appeared.

"Dude, she's going to kill you," Jake told Luke following the path that Nathan had taken earlier. After a minute of going over the events in his head Lucas nodded and walked off to find his girlfriend and tell her of the plan.

Haley: Ouch, Luke, you totally put a knife in my back.

Nathan: Whatever Hales, what about me. The guy lied to my face.

Peyton: I'm not even in the story yet.

Brooke: Guy's come on, be happy.

Mouth: Okay, Tiger.

Rachel: Read and review, guys.


	3. So many lies

Mouth: Today the readers are in for a treat.

Haley: That's right, todays chappie will be a little longer.

Peyton: That's right you asked for it, you've got it.

Lucas: Remember the author doesn't own anything.

So many lies

"So what are we supposed to do?" Luke had just finished filling in Brooke about Nathan's crush on Haley. Of coarse Peyton was there as well. After all if there was anyone who knew anything about dating Nathan it was his ex-girlfriend Peyton.

"Dude, she's going to kill you," Peyton laughed clicking on something on her computer. It was true, Haley would hate him for the rest of his life for even thinking about getting her and Nathan together. After a few minutes a light bulb went off in Brooke's head. She always was a brilliant plan maker.

"Unless," Brooke paused for dramatic effects as her friend and boyfriend stared at her completely oblivious to what she was going to say, "Next week is the sparkle competition and the first play off tournament away from home. All you have to do is convince Haley to go and make sure that she spends so much time with Nathan that she falls in love with him."

"Yeah, if she doesn't kill him first," Peyton laughed. It would be a difficult plan to carry out, Lucas knew that as much as Peyton did. Only there was a problem, when Brooke makes a plan she sticks to it.

"Come on, it's perfect. She'll get used to being around Nathan so much that she'll miss him when he's not there, and we can always go on dates in a group. We tell Haley its a group outing, and Nathan it's a group date. By the time they figure out the difference we'll be on the bus," Brooke explained getting an excited gleam in her eyes as she jumped from her seat on Lucas's bed.

"Yeah, great plan, only one problem what if Nathan tries to kiss Haley and Haley doesn't want to be kissed," Lucas pointed out.

Of coarse Brooke able to think of everything, "Easy we interrupt the pair every time Nathan starts to do something romantic with Haley. It's the perfect plan." Lucas and Peyton sighed in defeat. They at least had to try Brooke's plan. Besides it wasn't as if they could come up with anything better then that. Sure it was risky, but Haley was worth the risk. The girl had known Lucas a long time, and during that time Lucas had made a lot of mistakes that Haley ended up fixing. So, it was Haley's turn to be appreciated.

Without warning Haley walked into Lucas's room, as she had since he gave her a spare key. There was no way Peyton could hold in her laughter. The person's life they were planning to alter forever was the person who walked through the door unannounced.

"Hey guys," Haley said unsurely as all eyes were on her. Peyton just laughed harder.

"Don't you ever knock, Hales?" Lucas asked playing it cool. Haley just looked around the room confused.

Luckily Brooke made up an excuse, "Yeah, me and broody could have been in a very intense make-out session." Finally Peyton stopped laughing and decided to help out her friend.

"Yeah, I walked in on them at Brooke's not a pretty site," Peyton said as she stood up from her place at the computer and got ready to leave. After receiving a warning glare from Lucas and Brooke the made her way to the door, "Sorry, I can't stick around for the awesome cat fight Luke, but I got to go meet Jake."

Ready to pounce on her Brooke explained, "She was kidding." Her best friend had finally crossed the line with her sarcastic remarks, and would regret it later. Brooke would make sure of that.

"Hey Luke, guess what, this morning after Brooke ran off to find you Nathan and his freakshow friends tried to threaten me,"Haley explained as she laid her backpack on Lucas's bed and sat right next to Brooke.

"He did?" Lucas asked trying to control his anger, after all, Nathan hadn't said he'd leave them alone until after practice. It was going to be hard, but Lucas was going to have to leave the past in the past. For Haley's sake.

Haley nodded and continued, "Yeah, they still want you off the team. They weren't mean to you, were they?"

Luke shook his head trying to come with a good lie, but Brooke beat him to it, "Yelling at him the way you did must have knocked some sense into him." Then Haley looked at her strangely. Brooke knew why.

"Uh... The way you stood up to him was all over school-"

"Yeah, I wondered what girl the guys were talking about in the locker room, that was you?" Lucas cut in. So many lies were coming out of their mouthes, and Lucas hated it, but even if it was wrong they were doing it for the good of their friend.

"Okay, are you guys okay?" Haley asked sensing there was tension in the room.

"Yeah... Um... Hales, will you come defend me at the away game?" Lucas asked falling to the floor as if he was desperate.

Okay, if that didn't make Haley feel strange then nothing did, "Um... Okay." It wasn't like she had a choice, but she was a little freaked, so she decided that was her cue to leave.

After she left Brooke started laughing, "I was going to say a cheerleader was sick and beg for her assistance, but what you did was way better." Luke looked down. What Brooke had said would have made more sense, but what's done is done.

xxxxx

"Dude we're totally going to get to him," Tim exclaimed waiting for a high five, but for some reason it never came.

"I don't know about this, Tim. I mean I want him off the team, but this is like something my dad would do," Nathan claimed letting himself fall on his bed. Truthfully he had a crush on Haley, but he wouldn't let the guys know that. Besides he hated Lucas, didn't he?

"Come one dog, don't go soft on me," Tim looked at him as if Nathan was becoming some foreign object. Ever since Lucas joined the team, they had no Tim time at all. The first time in weeks that they actually got a chance, and it was like the guy had turned into a completely different person.

Nathan sighed, "I don't know dude, it's almost as if he took the bat to easily. It all just feels so wrong. We shouldn't be involving innocent people." After hearing the words Tim walked to the door.

"Rachel went out on a lim to make sure Lucas was listening, and you think he took the bate to easy, call me when your back to your normal self." With that Tim walked out. Nathan just stayed where he was. His friend just didn't get it. All Lucas wanted was to be part of the teem, so much so that he put up with Nathan and forgave him every time. Sure, it was possible that Lucas was just planning to take Nathan down, but... If he wasn't...

Nathan would feel horrible about it. Lucas had gained his respect, and Nathan was starting to see that by trying to keep Luke out of basketball he was becoming his dad. That was the one thing he never wanted to become. His hole relationship with Peyton was a rebel against his dad, even if she did brake his heart. Did Haley deserve for her heart to be broken as well?

So many lies had been made, at this point Nathan didn't know left from right. Most of the time he blamed his dad for all the corruption in his life, but this time. This time he knew it was his fault, and he knew he had two options. One was to make right the things that he's done and the other was... The other was to become someone he couldn't be.

"So tell me. Why exactly are you helping Nathan?" Skills asked.

"For Haley," Lucas said as if it wasn't a big deal. Skills and Mouth always heard about his problems. Sure they weren't the ones fixing them, but they helped a little when they could.

"Luke, I don't think Nathan is the best guy for Haley," Mouth claimed watching Lucas make a three pointer. Any time he needed to think basket-ball at the river court was the only thing that made any sense. Maybe it didn't always lead to an answer, but... It took the stress away from his teenage mind.

"Oh really, so you like her then?" Lucas spat knowing that Mouth would have nothing to say.

Shaking his head Mouth understood where Lucas was coming from, "I'm just saying, look at what he did to Peyton."

Skills retorted taking Nathan's side for some reason, "So you think Haley like Peyton?" Mouth was silent after that. Leaving Lucas and Skills for some one on one on the river court.

Nathan: Luke, your like a total softy.

Lucas: (rolls eyes) Watch it buddy.

Brooke: Awe, broody has a soft side.

Peyton: Guy's focus.

Haley: Right, it's time we say-

Everyone:Read and review.


	4. Lost

Lucas: Thanks for the reviews people.

Brooke: They were awesome, please keep 'em coming.

Peyton: Remember the author of this story doesn't pwn anything, and would appreciate it if no one sued her.

Jake: On with the fluff.

Lost

The buss's were packed and ready to go as Haley and Lucas arrived walking as usual. Of coarse Haley was angry that they had to carry all of her stuff from her house to the bus, but she put up with it. Just like she put up with everything else she did for Lucas. He was her best friend after all.

"You just had to wait till the last minute to pack, didn't you? We probably won't get a seat next to each other," Haley whined giving her backpack to couch Whitey.

"Yeah we will, Brooke saved us seats," Lucas said looking at Haley as if it were no big deal. Silently he hoped Brooke was right about Nathan. Usually he sat alone. Of coarse he was surrounded by friends, but his seat was the only seat in the entire bus that didn't have two people in them.

Haley rolled her eyes and was about to get on the bus as she told her friend, "Yeah, you sit by the cheerleader and I'll sit by some dork who kind of smells." Lucas laughed, at least she'd be sitting by someone who didn't smell bad. Finally they got on the bus and found that there were as Brooke had foretold only two seats available. One by Brooke and the other, Nathan.

"You've got to be kidding me," Haley silently whispered to herself. She knew she'd have to take the seat by Nathan, Luke couldn't be near him. Slowly she walked towards her doom. Nathan looked up at her and took out his headphones.

"This seat taken?" Haley asked trying to be as plight as possible. If anything she wished to get through that weekend alive. Nathan just stared at her, it wasn't because he was trying to be mean, he was just trying to decide if he should go through with his plans or not.

Just as Haley was about to turn away and beg someone else for their seat he answered, "You can sit here if you want." Why he said it, he didn't know, but it was like he didn't want someone else to sit next to her. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"Thanks," Haley said blankly as she sat next to him. It wasn't a complete lie.

"Look, about the other day... Well... I guess what I'm trying to say is... I'm sorry, okay?" Nathan finally said, as if he had never said those words in his life.

For a moment Haley was shocked, "You, sorry?" Looking out the window Nathan winced. That comment hurt him. He could be sorry if he wanted to be. When he didn't say anything back Haley regretted her words.

"I guess I'm just used to seeing you as someone without a heart," Haley blurted out without thinking, but it only made things worse. Everything Nathan had planned with the team was starting to make him feel like even more of jerk. Like he actually was heartless. The way Peyton had called him that when they broke up didn't bother him, but now... Haley was calling him that. He didn't even know who he was anymore.

Nathan looked at her, his eyes showing how torn up he was inside and he spoke, "Maybe... Maybe that's because I was." The words came out so easily, it was like he could trust her. Even if he barely knew her.

"Well, I guess it's never to late to change, but... I still don't trust you. You can understand that, right? Given the way you've always been such a..." pausing Haley searched for the right word, "Jerk." Suddenly Nathan wanted to crawl into a dark hole. Never had he once wanted to hurt her, but he knew that if he went through with the plan he'd be a lot more then a jerk, but if he didn't... Would he have any friends at all.

"Yeah, I can understand that," Nathan replied as he put his headphones back in. Leaving Haley to talk to Peyton who was sitting in the seat in front of them with Jake. About an hour into the ride he fell asleep.

xxxxx

Haley woke up to find herself in someone's arms. That someone was Nathan. Slowly she freed herself from his embrace, and looked around the bus to see that everyone except Whitey and the bus driver was asleep. Then she took a quick glance at her watch to find that it was three in the morning. The bus left at nine, and Nathan was asleep around ten thirty, and after Peyton ran out of things to talk about Haley soon drifted off as well.

Finally they came to a stop. Whitey started talking about something with the bus driver, but Haley couldn't make out what exactly they were saying. She figured they were probably trying to decide if they should wake everyone up or just leave them on the bus, because they had to be at the hotel, they were supposed to be there at around one in the morning, but Haley figured they just got caught up in traffic.

To Haley's surprise the bus started moving again and when she looked out the windows she saw that they were no where near a hotel, they were in a forest, on an old dirt road.

Finally she decided to speak up, "Are we lost?" Whitey turned his head to see who it was that spoke.

With a laugh he said, "I didn't think anyone was up back there, but yes. We're lost." A chill ran through Haley spine, but she figured she shouldn't worry about it.

That was until Whitey spoke again, "We're also running out of diesel, there hasn't been a station since we hit the border." Haley's eyes went huge. That was not a good sign at all. Especially since no one was supposed to bring a cell phone. Still it's not like anyone follows the rules.

Haley decided that if anyone had a cell phone it would be Nathan, so she poked him. Unfortunately that didn't wake him up, so she slapped him. That still didn't wake him up. Finally she punched him.

"Ooww!!" That worked.

"You got a cell phone?" Haley asked ignoring some of the people complaining as the noise had woken them up.

"Yeah, here," Nathan got his cell phone out of his pocket and gave it to her as he shut his eyes again about to fall back asleep.

"No signal," Haley's eyes widened. Now Nathan was away. There was no way he didn't have a signal.

"What?" He asked looking at her with a questioning glance.

Haley looked up at him as scared as anyone else would be once they found out and explained, "We're lost, running out of fuel, and we have no signal, so no one can track us and tell us where we are." Upon hearing this Nathan's eyes went huge. How was it possible they were lost? TO him this had to be some sort of nightmare. There was no way he knew how to survive in the wilderness. Then he remembered how scarred Haley was.

He didn't know why he felt like he should make her feel safe, but he put his arms around her, "Just go to sleep, when you wake up we'll be at the hotel. Or at least on a road with signs, okay." Haley decided she really couldn't worry yet. It wasn't as if they'd run out of fuel already. Who knows maybe there was a station not to far ahead. After a few minutes of getting herself to calm down she was asleep, and so was Nathan.

Nathan: Awe Hales your so cute when you sleep.

Haley: (Teasingly)Awe you got hurt by a girl.

Lucas: I'm so evil.

Brooke: It was my plan.

Peyton: Uumm... Read and review if you want to read more.


	5. Decisions

Peyton: The author would like to apologize for waiting so long to put up this chapter.

Brooke: She was very busy.

Haley: That's right sleeping in until noon is very tiring.

Luke: Yeah, we feel your pain we're irritated with the author to.

Nathan: Just remember she doesn't own One Tree Hill.

Skills: Thats right dawg, and this chapter is kewl just kuz I'm in it.

Jimmy: Don't get to full of yourself okay.

Decisions

"Awe, Lucas look at them," Brooke had just turned her head to see Haley in Nathan's arms. Luke just shook his head. He was defiantly disgusted by the site, but Haley did need someone to be with her.

"Remind me why we're helping Nathan again?" Luke asked looking to his girlfriend.

Brooke smiled, "Look at how cute they are, and it like ten minutes to noon and their still sleeping."

"Ten minutes to noon, weren't we supposed to be at the hotel like I don't know yesterday. Brooke? You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Luke once again questioned Brooke.

Rolling her eyes Brooke answered, "The game doesn't start till tomorrow anyway, and the girls can do an all night practice, we have before." Lucas shook his head. The guy was so mad he was ready to kill something. Yet, he would never hurt Brooke in any way, so he just turned on his I-pod and forgot about what happened.

"Hey Peyton, get a picture of the couple for me, will yah?" yelled Brooke as she tossed her camera to her best friend. After the flash went off Nathan woke up.

"Ha, ha very funny. You better burn that picture!" Nathan yelled loud enough to wake Haley up.

With a yawn she asked, "What time is it?"

"Twelve, why?" Nathan asked turning to see the girl in his arms.

"Dude, I never sleep this late!" Haley panicked, then she remembered everything that had happened the night before.

"Well now that everyone's up, we'd like to know if anyone has cell phone service?" Whitey asked looking around the room at the teenagers. Surely one of them had to have service. At least that's what he thought. Soon Brooke frowned, as no one spoke up. Her plan had backfired. All she wanted to do was stick Haley and Nathan together for a little longer then expected, so they could get to know each other. Which lead to her changing the directions on the map. Though she never expected this.

"Well, then, Mouth, is there anything you and Gigi can do?" Whitey asked this time raising his voice a little.

Mouth scratched his head, but came up with a solution, "I could combine everyone's cell phones with my lab top to get a better signal strength, but there's a large probability that it will take all day and that it might not even work." Whitey shook his head, and got off the bus.

The bus driver took over, "Whosever got a cell phone give it to Mouth, then exit the bus. Whatever you do don't wander off to far." So, the high schoolers got up and in a single file line walked off the bus handing their cell phones over to Mouth as they left. Obviously Haley didn't have one, and Lucas being the goody goody that he was didn't bring one.

"What are we supposed to do now?!" Luke looked at Brooke, who looked like she was about to cry. Never, had one of her plans backfired, at least not like that.

Peyton walked up beside her best friend, "Somehow this has Brooke Davis written all over it."

"Come on you guys, it's not that bad..." Shifting her feet Brooke fell to the ground. The raven haired women was about to cry when Haley walked up next to them.

Rolling her eyes Haley asked the normal question, "What you do this time Luke?" Luke was taken back. He wasn't always the one at fault. Finally he shook his head and started walking.

"Haley... It wasn't his fault... Not this time," Brooke choked as she jumped to he feet following Luke so that she could apologize.

Crossing her arms Peyton walked away, figuring it wasn't her job to explain what happened. That left poor Haley all alone. So she found a nice tree to sit under and just sat there. Really she didn't have anything else to do. Brooke and Lucas obviously had their own problems, and Peyton wasn't one for a big conversation. No, Peyton was more quiet, and Haley didn't have anyone else to hang with. Except for Mouth, who was occupied with trying to get us out of the woods, and Gigi was helping him.

Usually when she was alone she'd talk to Skills, or Jimmy, who were back at the river court. So she just sat there. After a while her eyes wandered to Nathan, who seemed to be alone as well. Just sitting there under a tree. No one around him even Tim wasn't with him.

After a few minutes of debating in her mind what to do she decided to join him. After all she was really bored, and he wasn't the worst person in the world to talk to. The bus ride had proven that much.

"Your alone, huh?" Haley posed her question.

Nathan looked at her like he was debating on how to answer he, and finally said, "Yeah... There's this thing that I feel like I have to do, but I don't want to do it, but if I don't do it... Well... Everything I've ever known other then basketball will be gone..."

"Well... Seeing as I don't know what it is I can't help you very much, but... Is doing whatever it is worth risking whatever it is your risking?" Haley questioned. The question was simple enough for her. since she figured it was just alcohol or drugs, or something along those lines. However, she would have never guessed it was her, he was deciding on.

"No... It's something really bad... I know I shouldn't do it. I mean, its something only my dad would do, but if I don't... No more Tim... No more friends... No more parties... No more anything of the life I know..." Looking at his feet Nathan sighed. He really didn't know if he could leave his old life behind.

Haley nodded, "Still... You'll have new friends... You'll have a different life. It will be like... Starting from scratch. No more following in your dad's footsteps."

Nathan looked at her and smiled, "Your good listener Hales." Smiling Haley nodded. For some reason she felt like that's all she could do. Like, even if she wanted to speak she couldn't. It was like Nathan had some sort of effect on her, and she couldn't decide if it was good or bad. Suddenly Nathan got up and started talking to Tim who looked pretty upset.

"Dude what do you mean you don't want to use Haley anymore!" Tim's words were just a little loud.

xxxxx

"Man dawg, what do yah mean they aint there yet? Luke, said they were supposed to be there sometime last night. Of course this is an emergency. Luke's Uncle Keith is in the hospital. No I will not stay on the line until after your soup ends- Hello HELLO-"

"I think you got hung up on," Jimmy stated the obvious.

"Man your -"

"Come on Fergie this is serious. If they don't want us calling we'll just have to use Jimmy's car and go get them ourselves. Besides, Keith had a heart attack. His ma can't go, and she been calling the hotel like crazy." Skills looked at Jimmy waiting for an answer.

"Fine, but I'm driving," Jimmy started walking towards his garage which was conveniently located next to his kitchen. He wondered how he always got dragged into these things, but it was an emergency. Right before they left they he left his mom a note telling her where he was going. She would hopefully understand.

Tim: Don't worry guys I'll always be Nathan's friend. He couldn't live without his Tim time.

Nathan: Your not supposed to give anything away Tim.

Luke: If you want to find out what happens next review please.

Peyton: That's right, and this time if you review you'll get cookies made by me.

Brooke: It will be more like salty cookie batter, but no worries I'll help her.

Haley: Yeah, right, you guys will need me to if your baking cookies. Last time Brooke burned them, remember. Anyway I wonder what I'll do now that I know about Nathan's plan?


	6. Mouth Is Scary When He's Mad

Peyton, Brooke, and Haley: And the cookies go to;

Jesse2303, Colviper8, and Naleylover23xo.

Lucas: Thanks fo reviewing.

Mouth is Scary When He's Mad

"So that's what this was?! Nathan your such an idiot! I knew I couldn't trust you. You are going to be just like your father, only there will be one difference, your father doesn't have anyone to make his life miserable he does it on his own! Mark my words the rest of your life you'll wish you were never born, you hear me Nathan Scott-"

"Haley James Scott is that anyway for one of our opposing teams to see one of our best student treating our MVP? Now get on the bus you and Nathan, and I don't want you to come out of their until you stop fighting is that clear?!" Couch Whitey yelled and Nathan and Haley obeyed walking into the bus. Haley taking a seat way at the back, hoping nathan wouldn't follow, but like an annoying leach he did.

"What!?" She barked through her teeth.

Closing his eyes Nathan tried hard to think of something to say, after a few moments he figured the truth was as good as it gets, "Haley, its not like that... Tim came up with the plan, I didn't want to go through with it, what do... what do you think I was talking to you about? Huh? I didn't want to hurt you."

"Yeah?! Nathan, let me tell you something, I hang out with the person your low-life father abandoned every day. As far as I'm concerned he was the lucky one, because you seem to be walking in daddy's footsteps. What were you going to do, huh? Is everything you've told me a lie? What did you switch the map directions, just so that you could woe me? Is this some sort of game to you? What-"

"Umm, can you guys keep it down I'm trying to break the commuters security system, it kind of takes some concentration," Came Mouths voice from the front of the bus. He'd never like fighting at all, hearing it made him think of his divorced parents. Memories he really didn't feel like sharing around the campfire with a couple of jocks waiting to call him soft, and then dump him in the trash can.

"I think were done," Haley glared at Nathan, not knowing whether or not to believe him at all.

Nathan couldn't let it be over, not that fast, he had never wanted to hurt, and now...

"Look, you can believe that I'm this bad guy all you want, but its not going to change the truth," Nathan told her as calm as possible, he really didn't like being on Haley's bad side. It gave him this weird feeling. One that he just couldn't shake.

In disbelieve she rolled her eyes, "Just when I was starting to think you weren't such a bad person... You just-"

"I'm not a bad person okay, I made a mistake, and maybe I should have told you instead of letting Tim scream it at the top of his lungs, but I made a mistake. I know I'm a screwup okay, its just that you make me not want to be one," Sincerity was the only thing in his eyes, but still she wouldn't believe him.

"You know what Nathan drop the act, we all know what your true colors are." With that it was silence. There wasn't a word between the two of them, that was until Gigi got bored and decided to find out what all the fighting was actually about.

Seating herself close to Haley she asked, "What's the married couple fighting over this time?" Mouth Laughed overhearing the conversation. With eavesdropping Gigi things were bound to get a little crazy.

"You want to a know, Mr. Popular over here decided to be one of the most selfish-"

"Gigi, I don't think your helping," Mouth yelled desperately wanting to just let the two figure out their problems on their own. Of coarse, Gigi ignored his warning.

Nathan looked at Haley, he was getting tired of everyone labeling him like they did Dan, he was not his father, "Miss. Haley, over here is over reacting. I didn't do anything to her. She just like to pretend that she's all high and mighty, but she's just like the rest of us. Earth to Haley, your not one of Lucas's parents."

xxxxx

"Are we there yet?" Skills asked impatiently, the ride seemed to take forever with Jimmy driving. He always had to obey the speed limit, but with Fergie having to use the restroom every five seconds because of motion sickness they wouldn't see the hotel until tomorrow.

"I'm sorry my driving bothers you so much, why don't you drive?" Jimmy asked letting go of the wheel. That's when they swerved to the right and Skills grabbed the wheel just in time to stop them from hitting a car.

Looking up at his friend who was now horrified by what he had just done Skills said, "Dude are you trying to get us all killed."

"Guys we got to pull over, I think that last turn, is gonna-"

"Alright, Jimmy pull over," Skills said pointing to a parking place. Shaking his head, Skills helped Fergie out of the car so that he could puke in a trash can nearby. This was going to be a lot harder then he'd thought.

xxxxx

"What are we supposed to do now Brooke?" Lucas asked looking at his girlfriend in rage. Why she thought this would be a good idea, to get them lost like this, was completely oblivious to him.

Looking at her feet she tried to think of something. It seemed like there was nothing she could do, and the competition was the next day. It would look as if the Tree Hill Ravens had forfeited and it would be all her fault. Tears began to frame her face, as she continued following Lucas to wherever he was going.

Then a bright idea hit her, "Lucas you know how to convert the bus into an electrically fueled one, don't you?"

"Yes," Lucas answered looking at Brooke questioningly, who smiled in return.

xxxxx

"-that was how my mom died," Peyton finished telling Jake her story. Hey, he was the one who asked what happened to her mom.

"Peyton, I-"

Cutting off his words to show that she was okay she told him, "Don't worry about it. How about you, got any emotional stories?"

Looking at the glowing fire he answered, "Well there's Jenny, but you already know that story." Peyton looked down, almost embarrassed, because she had forgotten about Jenny. Being alone with Jake did that sometimes. He wasn't really the dad type to her, but then again... There were times when it seemed impossible for him to not be a Dad.

"Yeah, Jenny's so cute. I can't believe she came from an evil spawn named Nikki," Peyton said trying to lighten the mood.

Jake laughed, "Sometimes I wonder too... Hey, do you know what happened to Lucas and Brooke?"

Looking around for her Best Friend Peyton said, "They probably went off to do a little experimenting of their own," With that Jake laughed.

xxxxx

"I'm not going to listen to-"

"Oh really, go ahead and run. Just go solve Lucas's problems like you always do, so that way you don't have to make sense of your own,"Nathan retorted. Gigi just burst out laughing hysterically, while Mouth put some headphones on to block out the bickering.

"OMG! You guys should seriously start a sitcom called, life with Haley and Nathan. You could live together and everything," Gigi squealed letting another fit of laughter escape her.

Haley glared at her and hissed, "I'm glad our problems our entertaining to you, now go away, and get out of her business. Besides the more people are watching the bigger Nathan's head will get."

"At least I get an audience Miss. I'm so smart I don't need friends other then poor homely Lucas!" That did it Haley was fed up. There was no way she was going to sit there and let Nathan mock her and her best friend.

"At least my father loves me," She countered getting up and moving right behind Mouth. There was only one problem, Nathan followed her.

Sitting across from her he grabbed her arm so that she would look at him, "You seriously think that I'm like my dad, don't you. If I'm so much like him then why am I trying so hard to get you to believe that I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't know, now let go of me before-"

"Will both of you shut the freak up!? I'm working on a government supported password, which is kind of hard to do with you two idiots fighting over the fact of who likes who! So, quit acting like a couple of two year-olds so we can get freaking out of these haunted woods, okay!?" Came Mouth's sudden outburst. Shocked without words Nathan, Haley, and Gigi nodded. Finally Mouth could work in piece.

"Hey, Nathan," Lucas called jumping on the bus.

"WHAT?!" Came Mouths angry reply waiting for an answer as to why his work was continually being disturbed.

"Um... Calm down Mouth, I need to talk to Nathan," Lucas explained, than they left before Haley got a chance to say anything, and she couldn't leave because Whitey was blocking the enterence.

'What's going on,' Silently Haley thought about anything they could be talking about. Was Lucas working against her as well?

Peyton: What is Brooke's plan?

Brooke: And what does the bus have to do with it?

Haley: Review and find out.

Nathan: Wait, why am I a part of it.

Lucas: Well, that's easy we had to give you some way to win Haley over.

Mouth: It sucks that all my work will be for nothing, though.

Rachel: Awe, poor Mouth, hwile the rest of us were having fun you got stuck with all the work.

Skills: Correction, worthless work, and what about me. Dawg, I'm the one with Fergie when he pukes, and let me tell you, man, that-

Haley: That's enough your grossing out the reviewers.


	7. Tangled web

Brooke: Well here's another chappie.

Peyton: We hope you like it.

Deb: Of course they will I'm in it.

Dan: Ah, who could forget the craziness of my druggie wife.

Skills: Man, you still alive?

Dan: I made a deal with the devil, I don't die.

Deb: That's funny I thought you were the devil.

Keith: Can't we all just get along?

Karen: What fun would that be?

Tangled Web

"What do you want?" Nathan asked as he got off the bus.

"Well, I found a way for you to pay me back for the whole Haley thing-"

"Forget it man, she hates me, and I don't blame her," Nathan said sadly turning away to jump back on the bus.

Desperately Luke called him again, "Wait! Whatever you did I can talk to Haley about, but if you want to get to the game in time, you'll do as I say, okay?" For a moment Nathan stared at Lucas not knowing whether or not to listen. He had messed up big time, and he probably wouldn't have friends for a while. Haley was really his only hope before, now... Could Lucas really fix the mess he caused.

"I was using Haley to get to you, and then when I decided not to... Tim spilled the plan to the entire school. Can that... That can't be fixed," Shaking his head Nathan just stood there waiting for Luke to yell at him, and have any chance he had at being Haley's friend slip from his grasp, but that didn't happen.

Taking a deep breath to keep from killing Nathan, Luke told him, "You do this and I'll talk to Hales, okay?"

"Deal," Nathan said without even hearing what Luke had planned.

xxxxx

"What you mean there not here yet?! The games tomorrow!" Skills snapped at the hotel manager. It really was getting to be a long day, and Luke wasn't even where he was supposed to be. Desperately he dialed Luke's number, but it still gave him Luke's mailbox.

"Luke where are you?" Skills asked into the phone. Could this day get any worse. Thats when Jimmy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello," Jimmy answered. Almost immediately his skin turned pale. His eyes filled with fear.

Hanging up the phone Jimmy told Skills the bad news, "Keith's in a comma, there's only a twenty percent chance he'll make it through the night."

xxxxxx

"Oh, there's my best friend," Sitting next to Brooke Peyton gave her a small hug. Brooke was never good at hiding her worry, especially now.

Looking at Peyton, Brooke told her, "I think I did something really bad..."

"Like what?" Peyton asked since she figured it was just something she said, nothing to drastic. Drama queens don't usually come bigger then Brooke that's for sure.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the skank and the-"

"Shut up Rachel, I can not deal with your jealous torment right now. I have bigger fish to fry, so why don't you go back to the grave you dug your way out of." Brooke hissed, and Rachel just glared at her.

"Seriously, baby-"

"Shut up Tim," Rachel claimed walking away in disgust as Tim followed her.

"Is everything okay?" Jake asked sitting next to the two girls. Almost upon instinct Brooke fell to her friends shoulder, letting a groan escape her.

Looking concerned Jake questioned, "Did I say something?"

xxxxxx

Looking all around the kitchen Dan finally came to the place of which Deb hid her pills. These pills were going strait into Keith's IV and everyone would just think it was a medical mishap that killed his brother. The plan was fool proof. All he had to do was crush up the pills and sneak them into the hospital.

"What are you doing?" Deb asked as she entered the kitchen. Thank goodness Dan was a good lier.

Smiling he cleverly answered, "Deb, you didn't really think I was going to let a druggie live in my house, now did you? Maybe you need to go back to rehab, hmm?"

"Give my pills, Dan!" Stubbornly, Deb held out her hand.

With a laugh Dan answered, " You don't want to go back there, do you. Your boyfriend's still working there, right? I'd bet he'd even sneak you a few extra pills just so that he could keep you flat-"

Picking up a knife without thinking she threw it at him, sticking him right in the heart. Blood poured from his chest as he fell to the floor. Looking at her he gasped for breath. His eyes piercing with hatred. There was no way she'd get away with this.

"You'd better hope I die," Were his words right before he fainted. Tears began streaking her face as she called foe an ambulance. How was she supposed to get out of this? Her mind drifted directly to Nathan. How was she going to explain this to him? All she knew is that she had to get out of that house and fast.

Dialing a number she waited for the person to answer, "Hello Ellie, I need a place to lie low for a while, is that offer still available?"

xxxxxx

"You know I think he likes you. I mean sure he's screwed up, but I think he just doesn't know how else to act, you know," Gigi told Haley with hope shimmering in her eyes. Of course Haley just stared at her. The girl obviously had no idea what she was talking about. It was like she was some sort of romance obsessed fan girl. If that was even possible.

"Okay, once again, I will never, I repeat never go out with-"Haley stopped as she noticed Luke sit right next to her.

"Hi, Hales," Luke was giving her a look that she didn't like. Not one bit. A look that would end in her undoing of something. She knew he wanted her to do something, and she knew it had something to do with Nathan who was now sitting in the back of the bus.

"Forget it, there is no way I will ever apologize to that idiotic piece of-"

"HALEY! Why do you have to be so stubborn the guys, obviously sorry," Gigi interrupted.

Before Haley could even speak Luke knew exactly what to say, "If you don't forgive him, I'll tell Mr. Anderson that the reason you got a B+ on that geometry test last year was because you cheated off of Tim." Looking up at Luke with angry eyes she mumbled okay, and then was allowed to move to the back of the bus with Nathan.

Giggling, Gigi congratulated Luke, "Good job, Luke. I didn't think Haley was the king of person to cheat on a test. Especially off of Tim." Then she returned her fit of laughter. Luke just stared at the girl as if she were a psychopath and then left the bus.

"I forgive you, but I still don't trust you, okay, and don't think were friends now. We're just not, okay. Oh, and if I ever find out you're trying to do anything to Luke again, I will make you wish like you were never born you hear me," Haley hissed looking at the basketball player before her.

With one of his cocky smiles, Nathan laughed, "I wouldn't want it any other way." Puzzled, Haley looked away, not really sure what to say to his new remark. Eventually Mouths anger was heard again.

"What do you mean I've been trying to crack the security code for nothing?!" Mouth's voice shook. 'Uh-oh,' Was all Haley could think as she watched the Mouth fly out of his seat. It looked like he was ready to kill Lucas, but Gigi grabbed him, and for some reason he went completely calm again.

"Does that guy have bi-polar disorder, or what?" Nathan asked making Haley laugh. For some reason that made him smile, and Haley playfully punched him in the arm.

"Don't get to full of yourself just cause you made me laugh, okay," With that she walked off the bus. Nathan's eyes watching her as she walked away.

xxxxxx

"You did what?!" Jake asked in alarm after hearing Brooke's story.

"Brooke, Nathan is never going to-"

"Couch Whitey! Look I know it was wrong, but I switched the map, because I thought we all needed a day of just high school fun. No drama, no pressure, just fun. I never thought we'd end up out here. I'm sorry... Look, Luke can make the bus run on electricity, and if we use all the cell phone batteries and and the lab top battery, we can make it back to the hotel, or at least a gas station," Nathan announced to the entire area. Haley lowered her head. Once again, Nathan proved himself the jerk of the century to her.

"Or maybe I was wrong, he must really like Haley," Peyton told her friend who perked up at the thought. Looking at Brooke's face light up, Haley got a twisted feeling in her stomach. Even though she couldn't tell what they were talking about Haley knew something bad was about to happen... Again...

"He's not really that bad. He actually just saved Brooke from being thrown off the cheerleading squad," Sitting down next to Haley Luke told her everything. Suddenly, all her thoughts about Nathan, even the way she looked at him changed. Had he really done all of that for her. Just so that he knew she didn't hate him anymore. Still he wanted to fight with her, but why... What was going on inside his head.

"I think he just doesn't know how to let people in, I mean he obviously couldn't let his parents know the real him," Luke told her. It made a lot of sense to her, now what was she to do?

xxxxxx

Haley: Aw, Nathan's a big softy. (Pinches Nathan's cheek.)

Nathan: (Slaps hand away.) Don't push it.

Lucas: Wow this story is violent, although I wouldn't mind Dan not waking up.

Peyton: Lucas be nice, he's still your dad you know.

Dan: That's right son now go kiss an old dead guy.

Nathan: That's why I got emancipated.

Dan: (Starts choking Nathan)

Millions of James Laferty fans: (Jump attack Dan and begin beating him.)

Nathan: Um.. I thinks it's time we close the curtains.

Peyton: (Pops head out from behind the now closed curtain) Read and review.


	8. Drama and cheerleaders

Q: Hey guys guess what, I'm going to be part of the story.

Nathan: Your not a ghost are you?

Haley: Nathan why don't you just let the author type the story.

Mouth: Yeah and as a special treat for all the patience from the readers the stories just a little longer.

Peyton: Yeah, but it's only 300 words longer.

Brooke: Not counting our chit chat anyway.

Chris: What's wrong do you need more Chris Keller.

Lucas: You're a jerk.

Linsey: No, he's just a druggie rock star wanna be.

Sam: Eventually he'll go through rehab and be a good character.

Brooke: SAM!!!

Drama and Cheerleaders

"Listen, I'm really grateful for you letting me stay here, but-"

"You think I should go find my daughter, don't you?" Ellie's head shifted to the side.

Nodding as Deb took another sip from her glass of whine, "Peyton deserves to know you. Now I know it's not any of my business, but after getting breast cancer... Well... I know that I'd regret seeing my son... How's your position by the way?"

"It'll be soon... I guess I should get to know her, but... Is it really fair?" Ellie shook her head. Blonde hair fell over her face. Knowingly she let a tear fall from her eye.

Peyton deserved the truth. Especially if she ever wanted to meet her mother, but... How much had her adopted dad actually told her? Would he even want her to know?

"We all want our kids to grow up happy. In the process we make more sacrifices then we should. In my case I chose to stay with Dan. That... That was a mistake. Don't let Peyton's life be ruined as I have ruined my son's..." Admitting it finally allowed her to let go. Dan had always been a mistake. Now she could move on. Still...

She would go back to make sure Nathan was okay.

xxxxxx

"Alright everyone on the bus!" Coach Whitey ordered as he jumped in ahead of the students. Some went in groaning and other just followed in. All of them piled into their seats.

At first Haley sat down in silence. It was so unlike Nathan to do the things that he had. None of it was adding up. Why did he still want to fight with her? Why had he wanted Luke to get her to forgive him?

"Nate?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you care if I forgive you or not?"Haley asked the question, but she couldn't look at him. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she was asking him. Maybe the question was more aimed to herself. Never would she begin to understand him. Somehow that didn't stop her for trying. No matter how much she wanted to give up she just couldn't.

Laughing at her question he answered, "Basketball used to be my only passion. The hole game made me obsessed. For me the game wasn't just a game. It was a challenge to show that I am better then my father.

There was never anything worth fighting for. It was always just a fight to help me survive... Until I met you... At first I fought it... I hated you for having entered my thoughts...

Then on the way here... You were the first person to ever have believed in me. I guess... I care about you Haley. Your my only challenge in life. The only thing worth fighting for. When your mad at me. I feel as if I have to do anything just to get you to talk to me again..."

Vulnerable. Thanks to those words Haley was now vulnerable to anything Nathan said or did. She'd let him in. She'd decided maybe he wasn't so evil after all. He needed her, and now... She needed him.

Lying her head on his chest she listened to his heartbeat until se fell asleep. It was after all going to be a long ride.

xxxxx

In pain Dan woke up, instantly put a hand to his chest. Deb was going to pay for the place she put him in. The hospital room was so white he couldn't stand it. He wouldn't even get to hear how Nathan played. That boy was his only hope. If he didn't impress the scout from Duke who was there, Dan would literally strangle him.

"Oh, good, you're awake. I'm nurse Carry. I'll only be here until tomorrow. When I go on pregnancy leave, but holler if you need anything."

xxxxx

"Oh, wow, I-I I'm really sorry. Um... I'll go get my manager. I don't really know how to work these things. I'm just a high schooler who was really lucky to get an internship here. Actually I really want to be a-"

"The manager?" Skills reminded the women. Her name was Milicent, and she seemed to be extremely nervous. Or maybe she was just good at stalling things. Either way she was getting on Skill's nerves. Even if she was kind of cute, in a lonely school girl kind of way.

xxxxx

"PEYTON!!! What are we going to do. Mia got poison ivy, and there's no way we're loosing the competition-"

"What are we gonna do Brooke, dress up Mouth as a girl?" Peyton asked. Suddenly Brooke's eyes sparkled with hope. Until Mouth answered loudly from the front of the bus. There was no one that could take Blaire's place. Everyone on the bus was listening to Brooke go on and on.

Finally Lucas gave in, "Haley went to an all girls school in Jr. High, and she was head cheerleader." Haley was really going to kill him. Good think she was asleep, at the moment.

"Haley, a cheerleader?" Nathan asked raising an eyebrow. The girl asleep in his arms didn't appear to look like a cheerleader. No, her shape was just a little more curvy then theirs.

Smiling brightly Brooke reached over her boyfriend and shook Haley awake.

"What?" Haley asked just waking up.

Unfortunately for Brooke, Nathan couldn't keep his mouth shut, "Your going to be a cheerleader for Brooke."

"LUCAS!!!"

xxxxx

"Sure I'd love to get the gig at Tric next week."

"Huh, no. No problem. Leave the convincing to me. Thanks again Karen. I really do need this gig."

"Got to go the baby's just waking up from his nap."

Smiling evilly to himself he hung up the phone, "I told you I'd get the job Peyton. Of course lying wasn't easy. Guess you'll just have to meet my nephew. Thanks God for Linsey."

xxxxx

"Listen, sis... I really don't think you should be doing this..." Came a fearful voice.

"Sam.... You know how Chris gets... If he knew that the baby miscarried... We-We'd b... both be dead..." With that the tears just came. Taking over completely. Linsey'd been living in fear of him ever since her Dad came down with cancer.

Chris being the oldest ended up taking care of them. Maybe he had never beaten them, but he'd done enough. All Linsey wanted was to be free. After what his friends did to her... She suspected that it was just a dream. All she could do was protect Sam.

Tears beginning to form in Sam's eyes, "It's not like we don't have enough money. Why don't we go to the police and run?"

Linsey knew that wasn't possible. So did Sam. After all, it would just be their word against his. There was no proof.

"It'll be okay,"Linsey whispered softly. She had to be strong for her sister, and for the little boy sleeping just a room away.

Silently she hugged her sister and stroked her hair, until the tear stopped coming out of Sam's eyes. Signifying that she was asleep. Protecting them was all she could do, but she wouldn't give up. They didn't deserve their broken lifestyle.

xxxxx

"...So, going to Tree Hill is your only other option," A judge explained. Poor Q, he wasn't the one at fault. His brother had mixed him up in this evil deed.

Never had Q broken the law, and he never had any plans to, but he would be separated from his family none the less. It wasn't his brothers fault either. A man had forced him into it, but because he was a criminal, he'd get the death penalty. Q, would rather take the punishment.

Apparently there was a doctor in Tree Hill who would house him so that he wouldn't have to join the military, but who know what he was like. His name was Andy, and according to his resume he just really wanted to take care of a kid.

Nodding Q took his punishment without complaint. This was just something he had to do. After all love makes you do irrational things. Even love for your older brother. After all he was trying to change his ways. Q just prayed that his brother wouldn't get into any more trouble. Until the Tree Hill wouldn't be so bad.

xxxxx

Karen sighed as she began putting the lights on the tree. It was a week until Christmas, and she needed a miracle. So, she put up the tree to signify hope. Keith would survive. He had too. It was her fault he was in that position.

If only she wouldn't have acted so surprised when he told her that he loved her. He might have given her the chance to say them back. Then maybe they'd still be at the cafe. Still...

The doctor had been so kind. He said that he'd make sure that Keith woke up. They'd bonded a little. Though he seemed young for his age. His name was Andy, and in a way, he reminded her of Keith. It was comforting to know that he was watching over the life of her life.

xxxxx

Still angry with Luke Haley walked through the doors of the hotel. Maybe she wasn't yelling at him, but the silent treatment always worked wonders on Luke. Heck, if she wanted to she could get him to kill Nathan by just ignoring him. Though she'd never let it get that far.

"I said I was sorry," Lucas whined following right behind her. Leaving Nathan laughing his head off.

"Nathan your not helping. Why don't you talk it into her?" Brooke pleaded.

Sighing Nathan explained to Haley that she'd look really hot in a cheerleading outfit, but she was still as stubborn as ever. There was no way for Haley to give up on something like that. Cheerleading wasn't something she could just forget.

_Flashback_

"_Hey guys?"_

"_Oh hi, Haley," A few eighth graders looked at Haley like she was stupid._

"_Listen since you guys seem so nice I think I'll sit with you," Haley explained._

_The girls looked around the brown lunch room. Haley usually sat with the popular girls, but they seemed to be shunning her completely. _

"_Oh, Hales, your funny. You know your Dad lost his job." A small blonde hair girl snickered as they walked away. Leaving Haley alone. After that she was kicked of the sqaud. Never again would she pick up pom-poms. That was her one promise._

Lucas knew why she hated being girly, because that wasn't her. So, she'd no longer act that way just for people to like her. Even hearing that Nathan like her to act that way made her want to puke. She just couldn't go through with it. Even if her life depended on it. Cheering and doing all those normal girly things weren't part of who she was. If they were then her best friend wouldn't have been a guy.

"Please Haley?" Brooke begged as they reached the check in.

Laughing Nathan turned her to face him holding her face in his hands, "It seems funny to think that you were a cheerleader, but Brooke needs you. Your friends need you. Isn't that what you do, hm? Don't you save everyone from spiraling into disaster? I know I won't think less of you. In fact if you do this I won't even make fun of you."

His bargain was crazy, but Haley would take it. For some reason his words comforted her. Those words were enough to make her walk through fire. Suddenly a feeling that she couldn't quite explain came to her mind, but what exactly was it.

"If you ever make me regret this Brooke Davis I swear I'll make your life miserable," Scoffing she agreed.

Jumping up and down Brooke happily clapped her hands and then grabbed Haley's dragging her off to be with the other cheerleaders and teach her the moves. Which wasn't going to be easy. Brooke went a little crazt when it came to cheer offs. For some reason she always had to be the best.

"Thanks Nathan. You know there's a reason she hates cheerleading now and you, well, it seems like you read right through her. Your good for her, but mark my words-"

"I know... I won't mess this up... Not this time."

"Oh My Gosh, Milicent!" Gigi exclaimed running up and hugging a girl behind the check in desk.

"Um... Okay, then," Luke didn't quite know what to say.

xxxxx

Carry: Wow, you even get to hear my story.

Haley: Yeah, like we really need to feel sorry for you.

Brooke: If you do anything to Naley I will kill you, Carry.

Carry: Naley?

Nathan: (Rolls eyes) A combination of Nathan and Haley.

Lucas: Awe, how cute.

Jake: Anyway, more characters will be added and some paring may change, but...

Deb: The author fully believe in Nathan and Haley, so their paring won't change.

Chris: Peyton and Jake however... Let's just say you haven't seen the last of me butting into relationships.

Nikki: Don't forget to leave a review. If you do be sure to leave which character you want added in the next chappie. Hopefully you'll see, that I'm the only choice.

Felix: Yeah, in your dreams freak.


	9. AN

AN: from now on this story will be under Never revised.


End file.
